The 99th Annual Hunger Games
by BenBurton
Summary: This is were kids aged 12-18 get chosen from and 1 boy and 1 girl represents each district
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Stella get some rest reaping is tomorrow". "Ok Mum, Do you have my dress ready?" "Yes dear now time to sleep".

"C'mon Ben you ready for the reaping". "Yep can't wait to volunteer and bring pride to my district". "C'mon then get some rest you'll need it for the trip to the capitol" "K night Mum".

Stella's P.O.V:

My alarm clock screams in my ear as I wake up at 9:25am and sluggishly get out of bed and drag myself off to the bathroom, I turn on the bath tap to warm relaxation. I try to relax in the soothing bath but,I can't; the reaping is today, I can't stop thinking what I will do if I get picked as the girl tribute, I've never focused on my training and worst of all I'm scared of dying. When I pull myself out of the bath and slowly pat myself dry and drag myself back to my room. When I enter my room I see that my butler has laid out my favourite dress, makeup, mascara and lipstick. Then I get dressed in my beautiful, dress with a purple background and white stripes on the left side. I put on my pale make up, red lipstick and purple mascara. When I enter the kitchen i see that my butler has cooked my favourite dish, omelette. As i eat my my omelette i savour every last bite as it could be my last. And by the time I start dragging myself to the town center it's 11:30am, I need to be there by 12:00pm. On my way 7 12 year olds come running to me and give me a big hug and start sobbing and saying i don't want to be picked to represent our district I'm to scared to die. I tell them that they won't be picked and they all say "we hope you don't get picked either I get in line and wait about 3 minutes before I'm at the front then the guard there takes my arm and injects it with something which i still don't know what it is even though i have been injected with for the past 5 years. I head towards the 17 year old girls in get in a spot waiting for Natalie Dodd to come onto the stage.

Ben:

Ben woke at 10:00am and had a shower, shook himself dry, and then got dressed in his best leather clothes ready for the reaping. He left home at 11:00am trying to be one of the first there. But like always Kids were there from 9:00am getting first pick of places. He jumps in line and only has to wait 20 seconds before the guard grabs his arm and injects him with a tracker which is really uncomfortable and annoying. Ben get in a stance of attention waiting for Natalie Dodd to come to the stage and pick the boy who he will volunteer for. He need this, this is his last year, his last chance.

3rd Person P.O.V:

At 12:05 Natalie comes out and moves towards the microphone and this year she looks even worse than last year way too much makeup and eyelash and a massive wig of all colours. 'It disgusts me almost to point of spewing' thought Stella as Natalie walked towards the microphone. When she gets to the mic she talks about why everyone is gathered here and how the Capitol is so generous, to only take 1 boy and 1 girl a year and putting them into an arena and 1 survives and returns home to their family and gets bathed in riches and blah blah blah.

As always she says Ladies first and walks over to the girls bowl and picks one out and come over to the mic and opens the envelope and reads out "Stella Slomp".

Stella was so shocked that she out 2,000 something girls she was chosen to represent District 1 in the Hunger Games. Then Natalie Asked "Any volunteers". No one says anything and then when she gets to the top of the stairs Natalie says a round of applause for our girl tribute. Then everyone claps madly and some whistled in appreciation.

"Now for the Boys". Says Natalie. As she walks over to the Boys bowl Ben gets ready to Volunteer. She pulls out a slip and walks back to the mic and opens it and reads "Noah Toole". Ben Shouts I volunteer and then he walks up to the stage and claims his spot beside Stella. Natalie says "And a round of applause for district 1's tributes. And everyone claps wildly.

Then they get taken into the District hall. Then they go into the chat rooms where they get to say goodbye.

Stella's Mum came in to wish her luck in the games and to never give up. They were crying lots and Stella's Mum couldn't stop crying and repeating "Never give up Stella never give up".

And then the guards came in and dragged Stella's Mum out as she was crying so much.

Ben's Mum came in and said to him "Kill them all, make them suffer, win the games and bring pride to your district. C'mon you've been trained hard for the last 14 years you need to win this. "Kill them all" Ben's Mum said as she left the room.

Then Stella and Ben are put onto the train to travel to the Capitol and prepare for the games. They were treated like Gods in the train heading to the Capitol. The comforts that the train holds are extravagant and something neither have ever seen before.


	2. district 2 reaping

"Time to go to sleep Brad, C'mon the Reaping is tomorrow". "OK Mum, have my leather clothes ready?"."yes Dear, come on get to bed it's late". "Ok Mum".

"Sinead you need to get some sleep, the reaping is tomorrow". "Mum don't worry, it's not like I'm going to get chosen". "Don't be so sure that's what your brother said 3 years ago and do you remember what happened to him". "Ok Mum I'm going to bed".

Brad woke At 7:00am,poured a hot bath and soaked in it for the next hour and a half. By the time he was out, dried and at the front door ready to leave the time was already 11:00am. Brad said "good bye Mum I'll see you after the reaping". And then he ran off to the town square,when he got there, there was a pretty long line, it took Brad 10 minutes before he got to the front of the line. When Brad was at the front of the line the guard asked for his arm and he injected it with a tracker. Brad thinks 'yay just 2 more years before I don't have to be injected with these trackers' as he walks towards the 16 year old boys slot.

Sinead woke at 5:30 screaming from her nightmare. She dreamed that she would be chosen to represent her district as their girl tribute. Sinead's Mum comes running in and starts saying "it will be alright Sinead you won't get picked and you know that". Sinead replies "but what if i do Mum?" Sineads Mum replies "you won't dear there are over 2,000 girls and anyway someone would volunteer for you like every other year". Sinead replies "but what if I get picked and no one volunteers for me". Sineads Mum replies"then you will get sent to the games, but, you know that won't happen". Sinead replies "I know but I'm just really scared". Sineads Mum replies "it's ok just go have a nice long shower and try to relax ok?". Sinead replies "Ok Mum".  
Then Sinead leaves to the shower when she get's there she starts to undress herself and turn the setting to relax and bath and then she hopped in and sat down and curled herself up into a protective ball. Sinead stayed liked that until 8:00am, and then her Mum comes and tells her that it is breakfast time. Then Sinead stood up and set the shower to blow dry, after she was dry she went into her room and dressed herself in her favourite shirt and skirt. Her shirt was pink with whit stripes from the top of her right shoulder down to the bottom of the left on her shirt. and her skirt was a plain purple and to match it she put on purple lipstick and to match her shirt she put some pink mascara on, after that she went down into the dining area and by that time it was 8:45am. Then her Mum said "come on darling time to eat your breakfast". Sinead replied "Ok Mum, what is for breakfast?". Sinead's Mum replied "Toast with butter and honey". Then Sinead ate her breakfast and said that she would see her after the reaping and Sineads Mum said "Wheres my good bye?". then Sinead came back in and gave her Mum a kiss and looked at the time and it was 11:45am and Sinead said "got to go Mum bye". as she rushed out the front door and towards the town square. When she got there ther guard asked for her arm and injected it with a tracker, just incase she tried to run away if she got picked. Then she went and lined up with the 16 year old girls waiting for Rochelle Inwood to walk on stage.

When Rochelle Inwood walked on stage she went over to the microphone and said "Hello,Hello,Hello and welcome to District 2's reaping for the 99th Annual Hunger Games. and now lets watch the movie of the war and rise of the capitol and the generosity that the let all the other people into 13 districts and then the rebellion against the capitol and the destruction of district 13".and then the video plays and it is the same that it has been for the last 99 the video has finished Rochelle says "oh I just love that, don't you to". then she said "And as always ladies first" and then she walks over to the girls bowl and picks out a slip and walks back to the front and says "Sinead Anderson" and then she says "where are you lovely". And Sineads face goes pale as she slowly walks towards the stage with the guards surrounding her to make sure that she doesn't try to run away. As she climbs the steps Rochelle says "come on darling they can't wait to see you in the capitol". When Sinead has climbed the steps she turns around to face all the kids of district 2. Then Rochelle said "And now for the boys". Then she walks over the boys bowl and picks out a slip and walks back to the microphone and says "Brad Kivell". Brad's face goes bright red with embarrassment as everyone from district 1 stared at him as he walked towards the stage and slowly climbed the stairs to the top. Then Rochelle said "Put your hands together for district 2's tributes and may the odds be ever in your favour". And everyone claps wildly and whistles to the tributes of district 2.

Sinead and Brad get lead to the hall of district 2, they get almost thrown into the elevator and travel to the top floor and walk to the rooms were they are allowed to say goodbye to family and friends before they travel to the Capitol.

Sinead's Mum came and sobbing and said "you have to try to win, it's your only chance to be able to see me again". and as she is being dragged out she says "Win it for your father he can see you from heaven, make us proud".

Brad's Mum and Dad came in and his Dad said Come on Brad you need to win this. remember what i have taught you, you know how to grapple and punch properly, so use it to win and to bring pride to your district. Please".

Sinead and Brad get lead to the train and they hop in and look around and think that its barely even better than what they get at home, because they thought is like paradise in here but they see that its not. then they get told by Rochelle that they need to go and try to get some sleep because the more sleep that they can get the better.


End file.
